projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
__TOC__ General Mario (マリオ) is a prominent character in Nintendo games and is the long-running eponymous hero in the extensive Mario series of video games. Ubiquitously viewed as the mascot, Mario is the most well-known video game character in the world, having appeared in over 200 video games, causing him to be described by multiple fans as a "Video Game Legend". As such, he appears as a main playable fighter in all three [http://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._%28universe%29 Super Smash Bros. games]. Mario was also the rival to Sega's Sonic The Hedgehog in the 1990s. His voice actor in all three Super Smash Bros. games is Charles Martinet, who also voices Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Toadsworth in the Mario series. Changes from Brawl to Crusade *Down Special is now once again Mario Tornado. It functions like its Melee variant, and it has a spike hitbox on the final hit on the lower half of Mario's body. *As a result of Mario Tornado having been moved to Down Special, Down Aerial is now a drill kick, as seen in Melee. *Mario's air speed is now higher relative to other characters. Attributes Mario is one of the most balanced characters in the game. He has good combos, strong smash attacks, a good Up-B (Up Special), useful projectiles, powerful throws, and fast attacks on the ground and in the air. His movement ability and weight are considered the standard around which the other characters are based, and he has no notable weaknesses in mobility. He has the tools to deal with most any situation, and his performance in battle is a reflection of the skill of the player. Mario is ranked 36th in the C tier. He has great attributes for a balanced player, being one of the best edgeguarders in the game, Cape is significantly useful in recovery and reflecting, buffed KO power and having above-average matchups. However, despite his Cape's improved recovey uses, Mario still has a below average recovery and pretty easy to gimp and has trouble with those with disjointed hitboxes (Goku is an example). Mario's Normal Moves Combo *2 Punches and then a kick. This jab has excellent range. 3%, 2% and 4%. Side Tilt *A roundhouse kick that is quick and gives Mario solid range. 9%. Up Tilt *A twirling uppercut. This move is very fast, but short-ranged. 8%. This move can juggle into itself and Super Jump Punch at low damage. Down Tilt *A long-ranged sweep kick. 7%. Nair *Sex Kick. 10% or 6% if late hit. This move has a long-lasting hit. Fair *Meteor Smash punch. 15% sweetspoted, 12% if not. This move has high downward-angled knockback if sweetspotted. The sweetspot is centered on Mario's fist. Bair *Reverse mule kick. This is a great edgeguard/KO move because of its high speed and reasonably strong knockback. 12% , 6% if late hit. Up Air *Bicycle kick - 10% or 9% with first hit, 6% if late hit. This move is good for starting or continuing combos and is very fast. Dair *Drill Kick, 7 Hits. 2% each. Side Smash *Fire Brand. Mario's longest-reaching ground move. 17%. Up Smash *Lead Headbutt. This is Mario's strongest KO move, but it has little range. 15% in back of Mario and 16% in front of Mario. Down Smash *Break dance kick. This move is great for punishing roll dodges since it hits on both sides of Mario. 15% in front, 14% in back. Forward Throw *Spin throw. 10%. Back Throw *So long, Bowser! Powerful throw that is best used for KO's. 12%. Nearby enemies may be hit while Mario is swinging his foe around. Up Throw *Upward toss. 9% Down Throw *Downward slam. 8%. Mario can start some combos with this move. Dash Attack *Sliding low-kick. Unlike Melee and Brawl's versions of this move, enemies hit by this move fly forwards, not backwards. 9%, 5% in back. Ledge attack *Cartwheel kick. 7%. This move has a lot of range, but it will miss enemies who are standing very close to the ledge. Mario's Special Moves Here are all Special Attacks of Mario: Trivia * Notable Appearances *Donkey Kong (1981) *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Almost Completed Category:Mario Universe